secretsofateenagewitchfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchantra
'''Enchantra '''is the main antagonist in the whole story. She constantly tries to make Sabrina's life in the world of the humans' insufferable and unbearable enough for her, Sabrina, to live in Witch World permanently in fear that all of her own immense magical power and strength will be gone forever if Sabrina does not choose to have her only child with Shinji, as her king. She is an extremely powerful sorceress of great strength at increasingly higher magic levels. Her innate magical aura is colored crimson red just like her son's. In order to prevent any illness and disease, she uses hand-sanitize whenever she can. In Chariots of Fear, she has Sabrina and Shinji take the journey of ten thousand steps until they find their way back to Witch School. She intended for them to form a bond of friendship and romance by finally working together as a team, but had failed once again. She did not appear in one day as she was on a cruise to the river of blood. She has an older sister named Spella, who is just as power-crazed and powerfully magical as she is and who manages to banish her to the human world in the story It was revealed that she, like Sabrina, had been a klutz when she was much younger. In her much younger years, she was in the same classes with Zelda and Hilda, but had hardly ever talked to them, as she mispronounces their names, much to Zelda's annoyance. Appearances Season One * Dances with Werewolves (debut appearance) * Scream It with Flowers * Shock Rock * No Time * Faking Up Is Hard to Do * Best Friends Fighting * Return of the Werewolf * Creatures and Caves * See No Sabrina, Hear No Sabrina * Hurry Scurry! * Ultra-Stitious * Sabrina the Troll Princess * Baby-Witching * Night Pests * A Renewed Sense of Magic * Super-Brina! * Now You See It... * No More Magic * Who Let the Cat Out? * Chariot of Fear * Spella Season Two * Personality and Traits She is a very cold-hearted, cunning, manipulate, devious, and selfish sorceress of tremendous magical potential and abilities, considering the fact that Salem is afraid of her and that she desires to become queen of Witch world if Sabrina does not wish to live in the magical world permanently and marry Shinji of her own free will. If that occurs, this witch will lose all of her tremendously strong mystical powers as a sorceress/witch. She is confirmed to be the scariest witch of the magical, mystical realms; due to an incident summoning a terrifying creature; as proven in the story one day in the story , Enchantra had said that she was going to raise her level of evil to ensure that Sabrina chose to live in Witch World of her own free will; no matter what it would take. Trivia *She is a main evil throughout the story *She used to teach various types of magic and witchcraft but was replaced by Professor Giest. *She harbors an intense sibling rivalry with her elder sister. Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Kathleen Barr Category:Babes Category:Characters By Kathleen Barr